


Tell Me I'm Barely Worth It

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Anal, Anal creampie, Cum Play, F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Self-degradation, audio script, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, gagging, let me be your jerk-toy, partial role play, self-name-calling, skinny - Freeform, small tits, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: You (the listener) are the speaker’s daddy.  You’ve just come home from work, you’re expecting dinner, and you need to unwind.  Your girl is waiting for you, trying too hard to get your attention as usual. You decide to watch some porn and jerk off, when your girl gets all needy and wonders why you don’t want to stick your dick in her instead. She’s too skinny,  her tits are small, and she can’t deep throat worth a shit, but you decide to use her pussy and ass as a jerk toy while you watch porn. You do finally cum, while you look at way prettier girls than her.  For whatever reason your girl gets off on you treating her this way—when you tell her she’s barely worth it. It also turns out there’s a reason you keep her around: it’s because you absolutely adore her—full stop—and she’s perfect for you in every way.  Warning: This story contains heavy degradation and self-degradation elements that could be too much for some people.  Though it may not seem so at first, this is actually a very sweet interaction between consenting adults who know exactly what they’re doing, in a complex but ultimately mutually respectful relationship.
Kudos: 6





	Tell Me I'm Barely Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This should be played totally straight—they are only PARTIALLY role-playing. She actually does get off on being treated like she’s not good enough. She also knows, when the chips are down, her daddy will worship her, but that’s not what she wants right now, and he understands that. Play this as authentically as you can and let the sweetness of their relationship reveal itself at the end.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\---------BEGIN----------

[mousy… deferential] Hi daddy… 

How was work?

Oh, yeah?

A new secretary? Uhm… what’s her name?

Oh.

That’s nice…

Wow. Your own secretary. I didn’t realize things were going that well at work.

Yeah, that’s great, daddy.

Oh. Sorry… yeah, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

Well, you’re home a little early, so....

I that okay? 

[awkward pause] 

[sigh]

Anyway… do you like her?

Your new secretary.

Yeah? Is… Is she pretty?

Well… I don’t know, I was just wondering.

The way you mentioned her, I just thought…

She what?

Gave you a boner?

Really?

Uhm… how did she do that, daddy?

Oh… just by looking at her.

Okay… I get it. [awkward giggle]

[pause]

By the way, did you notice I’m wearing that new outfit you bought for me?

You did?

Oh…

Well… what do you think?

Yeah, I … I know I’m too skinny, daddy.

But… do you like my legs? I shaved them this afternoon… 

This skirt’s really short.

[mousy—she’s trying] And I’m not wearing any panties…

[sigh]

Uhm… what are you doing, daddy?

Oh… Do you want to watch some porn?

But… dinner’s almost ready…

No, I guess it can wait a few more minutes.

Are you just … gonna jerk off or…?

Ok….

[pause]

Hey, daddy?

You know I’m like, standing right here. 

If you wanted me too, I could suck your cock… 

Just like the girl in your porno?

No, I know… but… I’ve been practicing really hard with my dildos…

I mean, I know I’m not as pretty as she is, but wouldn’t it be nicer to have a real girl sucking your cock, rather than just… you using your hand?

No but… I would try to suck it really good…

I would try to get it really deep in my throat… Better than last time…

Please?

I mean, daddy… I wore this outfit just for you, and you didn’t even say anything.

I know my tits are too small, but…

Please, daddy… can I just … suck your cock?

No… but… how am I supposed to get better if you don’t let me practice…

Please? I want to be a good girl… I want to make you cum. Please?

My mouth is better than your hand, right?

[excited] Really? Okay!

Yeah, I’ll get on my knees! In front of you, like this? Okay!

Do … do you want to turn the porn off now?

Oh… okay… sorry. Here…

[sucking sounds] [suckling as she takes his cock in her mouth]

What’s that Daddy? [suckle slurping]

What about her… [sucking]

Oh…

Well, [sucking, slurping] I’m sorry I’m not as pretty as your new secretary, daddy.

But… well, you can use my mouth however you want to, though….

Does that make it better? And… you can just keep watching your porn…

Yeah, you don’t even have to look at me… I mean, if you don’t want to.

I guess that’s okay… 

Oh… sorry. I’m talking too much. Here.

[sucking sounds which quickly devolve into his cock going too deep for her—choking sound]

Wait… [gasp—panting] I’m sorry Daddy. I’m trying. [sucking, deep]

Yes, daddy. You can treat me like a cheap cock-sleeve if you want to… If I’m not pretty enough to look at … you can just watch the porn girls… while you fuck my mouth…

You can just… grab my head, daddy… and do it that way.

[deep throating] [gagging]

[gasping] [breathing] Sorry, daddy. I know it’s not deep enough. I’m just… I’m really nervous, okay?

I want to do good!

No! Wait, wait. Daddy?

I’ll try to do better, okay? I can be better.

[sucking sounds—going deeper—deliberately trying to be sloppier]

Is that better, daddy? Better than your hand?

[deeper sucking—deep throating / gagging] [He grabs her head and she’s used this way for a few seconds]

Oh… yes, daddy. I want you to use me to masturbate to your pretty porn girls….

[choking and throat fucking—deep throating and slurping]

[panting for air] Maybe you can pretend I’m your new secretary… And that your throat fucking her, instead of me?

[gagging, deep sucking, her mouth gets used]

Is that okay, daddy?

[deep throat, gagging] 

[coughing, sputtering] [recovering] Sorry…. Sorry, daddy.

[whining a little] No… wait wait… Daddy?

Do you want to use my pussy?

I can like pull my skirt up and get on top of you, and ride you, you know? 

You wouldn’t have to do anything, daddy. I’ll do all the work. 

And I’ll face away from you… like this, see?

So you don’t have to look at me, and you can keep watching your porn.

See?

[she starts riding him—heavy breathing as she works for it]

[moan] There… there daddy. 

Oh [moan] Oh, I love your cock, daddy.

Oh, can you touch me, daddy?

Can you just… pinch my nipples, please?

I know… I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet …

[heavy breathing as she fucks him] Am I ruining it? 

Sorry… I’ll shut up. I’m sorry.

Oh… [moaning] 

[whisper] Oh daddy… [panting and sounds of fucking] 

[half whisper] Fuck… Your cock feels so good!

Can you… can you touch my pussy, daddy… 

Okay! I’m sorry.

No… You’re right. You just… you watch your porn daddy.

Don’t worry about me. [panting, fucking]

I’ll be your cock-sleeve.

I’ll be your jerk-doll, while you watch prettier girls.

[whining moan as he pushed her off him] Oh… wait no… daddy. 

Why are you using your hand again!

What… what did I do?

But... I’m doing my best, daddy!

Is my pussy not good enough?

I know… I’m sorry. I’m trying, but… I want to be your fuck-toy daddy…

My ass?

Do I have to?

No, I know but… it always feels so dirty, daddy.

[reluctant moan] okay… but daddy? If I do it, you have to promise to touch my pussy, okay?

Please?

Yes, I promise I’ll be quiet, just… I need to get the lube out of the drawer next to you, okay?

Excuse me, daddy. 

No, I know I’m in the way, I’m sorry.

I just need to lube my ass… 

You just… keep watching your porn, okay? 

I’ll just…. [moan] 

[whispered as she applies lube to her ass] Ow…. Oh.

Okay…

Daddy? I’m ready. Can you take your hand off your cock? 

Do you want me to just... get on top like I was before?

No, I know you want me to be quiet, I’m just… asking!

Okay, okay… here. I’ll hurry up.

[heavy breathing—she has to do the work as she’s slowly guiding his cock into her ass]

Oh…. [whispered] Ow… Oh… 

[struggling, but at her pace... slowly] Ooow—fuck, daddy…

I know! I’m sorry... shhh… [panting—breathing]

Oh... fuck… there… there it is, daddy. [panting]

Okay… here…. 

[starts to slowly fuck his cock] Fuck… Ow….

I know, I’m sorry…

Oh… daddy…

[moan as she settles in]

Okay, that feels better.

Oh, just… use my ass to make yourself cum… okay daddy?

While you watch your porn-girls.

[moaning, humping and she fucks a little faster] 

[grunting]

[Whispered] Daddy? Can you please… touch my pussy?

You promised… please?

Oh… thank you, daddy.

Oh, fuck…thank you… [heavy breathing—she’s TRYING to be quiet] 

[shaky] Shhhh…Shhh… [whispered] I know…

[rhythmic moaning] Oh… 

[whispered] This is better than your hand, right?

Barely?

Oh…. Thank you, daddy,…

[moaning] Ohhh. God….

[fucking becomes faster, more rhythmic… she is totally into it]

Tell me…

Tell me my ass is barely better than your hand, daddy… 

Oh god….

[almost crying... this is cathartic for her… this is the sweet flippant degradation that makes her cum] 

Do you like using your jerk toy when you watch porn, daddy?

Oh, She’s really pretty huh? Just like your secretary.

Do you like watching her?

[panting] moaning] Oh, god. You’re gonna make me cum…

[about to cum] Oh… cum in your fuck sleeve and pretend it’s your porn girl…

[moaning, almost crying trying to do it silently, but… she can’t…]

[finally letting it all out] OHHH…. GOD… DADDY…

[She cums – it’s both work and pleasure for her—a few seconds]

Oh fuck… 

Oh... thank you. Thank you, daddy.

Ow… wait… let me just… go slow, okay? I need to get it out.

Ow!... Oh... okay.

Oops… uh-oh… 

Sorry.

I know I just… couldn’t control it. It just leaked out… Do you want me to lick it up?

Okay… here.

[licking / slurping his cum] Mmm… 

[slurping, licking] Mmmm…Your cum tastes so good, daddy.

[swallowing] Mmm… Yummy.

Hm?

I know it was just in my butt, but… you want me to be nasty, right? Doesn’t that make up for me not being pretty enough?

Not really?

Oh… 

Well… was that a good porn movie?

Did I make you cum good enough?

I’m sorry, I just want to know if I did okay?

Daddy…

You know what I want to hear…

Tell me… please?

Tell me I’m barely worth it…

Tell me I’m barely better than your hand… and if I keep practicing... MAYbe, you’ll use me to get off again… the next time you want to watch porn.

Tell me, daddy.

[bashful giggle]

Thank you, daddy. 

I promise, I’ll keep practicing.

I just want to be your best jerk-toy. [giggle]

[sniff sniff] Uh oh…

What’s that smell?

Oh no…

[cutesy, as if she has a bashful finger up to her mouth] Daddy?

I think I burned dinner…

Oh, no, it’s NOT okay!

[deeply earnest] I’m sorry, daddy!

It WAS my fault.

Daddy, don’t be nice to me!

No, I don’t want a hug! I’m barely worth it, remember?

Daddy, stop it. No… [he hugs her]

[reluctant sigh] Oh… you’re welcome. 

Okay, that’s enough. [giggle]

I’m really sorry about dinner.

No, it’s…too late. It’s burnt.

So… do you want to go out, instead? 

[giggle] Really?

Yay! Okay! 

[earnestly] Daddy? Stop it. Seriously. Thank YOU. That felt REALLY good.

No… it was perfect. You were perfect! 

Now I don’t want to talk about it anymore! You’re gonna ruin it!

Okay… you turn off the oven, and I’ll go get changed, okay?

Hey, daddy? Can we get some ice cream after?

Yay! Okay! I’ll be right back!

\-------------- END ---------------


End file.
